wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter
(Placeholder/Suggested name) also known as WildBrick142, is one of main characters in CAT!. Appearance Peter is a cat and always wears orange hoodie. Sometimes he may wear a t-shirt representing things he likes. Occasionaly, he might wear glasses but that happens really rarely. (Only in hand-drawn comic) Background As the title says, he is clearly based on WildBrick142, or his imaginary life actually and some of his real stories. Most of the following events NEVER HAPPENED so please don't think he is some rich psychopath.Because Crazy Raccoon Guy said so. Early Life Peter used to have a roommate, his friend until Peter got pissed off that his friend is nothing but a lazy idiot that doesn't pay his part of rent and got kicked out. Later he won a lottery and became rich. Despite having millions, he decided on paying the rent instead of buying the house because of nostalgia. He soon became very nostalagic about his childhood and owns many, many, many stuff from 80's and 90's. After that, he bought his dream car, Ryundai Deloster (Hyundai Veloster in real life) and added custom flaming vanity plate reading "NOPE" meaning that nobody should mess with him. Events of CAT Comic Peter was kidnapped by Playdom's worker and taken to Playdom's HQ as a test subject.Zynga Allies Anti-Playdom group arrived in time saving Peter's and Nicole's lives. After Playdom and Zynga went to hiding, the group decided to know more about new members, as the group laughed at Nicole's abilities, he decided to give her a chance. Later, Zynga and Playdom got defeated by the abilities that the team decided to laugh on. Returning for Seson 3, we see his house which is possibly a museum with all the classic stuff. Anyway, CAT! wants to attack Playdom with help and, Peter agrees to use his car - that can blast through houses like knife through butter. With help of Nicole, they track Playdom and watch how he tricks CAT and Peter and defeats them. Soon after, Peter wants to find out more about Nicole, how she got the powers, etc. After getting the answers he decided to help her how to stand up for herself. With the ability of changing into any object he is sent out on a spy mission with Nicole. Of course, best laid plans and very easy battles with abilities do not really go successful, which is usual in the comic. Later, he is sent with CAT! to bring a computer, powerful enough to swtich the power off in the city for months. With others going after it, and Peter's failure to resist, he takes the tank and tries to take the computer before anyone else does. After stealing the computer, he finds out that Java hacked Nicole and wants to get paid so she can return. With payment not being the option, he goes guns blazing in Playdom tower, rescues Nicole and gets a kiss from her. (Only in hand drawn comic) Finding out that the virus is actually still there and after finding out that Nicole has similar hidden power like Angrybird's but more powerful, he is forced to make a decision. Kill Nicole or die. Refusing to do anything, the city turned into a rampage. Going to Playdom's tower and finding out that Java is in control of everything, he decides to stop and fix everything.After giving a long (and boring) speech to Java, which worked out as distraction, the city is saved and soon after he confesses his feelings towards Nicole. Personality Likes Being based on WildBrick142, he likes the same things (Which is almost everything). Most notable likes are: *Computers *80's and the 90's *Transformers *Games (Especially Grand Theft Auto) *Drawing *Russia *TV *Comics (Especially Donald Duck) *Webcomics (Especially Sabrina Online) Dislikes Being based on WildBrick142, he dislikes the same things. Most notable dislikes are: *Spiders *No internet *Retarded generation from 2010's *People who like being traitors Notable Quotes }} References